A Choice and a Decision
by natsume18
Summary: Natsume's childhood sweetheart, Hanabira Kurumi suddenly became a student in alice academy... Revealing their secret, Mikan was hurt and Natsume must make a choice and a decision...
1. Natsume's secret

**Puzzled Heart**

Chapter 1 

Mikan looks at her watch and realizes that she's already late. "Oh my God! I'm very late. Mr. Narumi said it's a very important day today. Ugh…" Mikan runs to the classroom and opens the door really really fast. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She shouts.

"Welcome Hanabira Kurumi!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan was so puzzled.

"Mikan?! Why are you… I thought you were… No, never mind." Mr. Narumi said

"Mikan, don't you realize that you're in so much trouble! You ruined our presentation!" Sumire said it with grief anger.

Meanwhile, while they were arguing, Kurumi, the new student enters. "Good morning. I'm the new student."

Everybody stopped as if no one is moving.

"Everybody, this is Hanabira Kurumi. She's your new classmate. I hope you'll be good with her. Kurumi…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit where you want. Be comfortable."

"Thanks."

"I forgot to mention. She's the only daughter of the principal of Alice Academy. Okay, I'll go." Mr. Narumi leaves.

"Natsume!" Kurumi shouted.

"Natsume?" Mikan was very puzzled.

"That new girl knows Natsume?" Hotaru said to herself.

"Stop right there!" Sumire spread her arms to stop Kurumi from going to Natsume. "What do you think you're doing? You're only new here and you're acting like you already know Natsume for a very long time. Don't be over confident of yourself. You're nothing but a beginner. Who cares if you're the only daughter of our principal! Ugh!"

"I do!" A manly voice was heard.

"Natsume!" Kurumi shouted.

"Look, she's my childhood friend. And you can't just shout at her whenever you like!"

"Childhood friend?" Everybody shouted.

"Naananatsume…" Sumire was shocked.

"Like you said a while ago, I already know Natsume for a long time ago. So don't be surprised if I tell you that I'm her girlfriend!"

"Gigigirlfriend?" Sumire was shocked once again!

"Look, even if we're already friends for a long time ago, don't draw the line! We're only friends, not sweethearts!" Natsume leaves the classroom and headed to his room and of course Kurumi followed him.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted and followed Natsume.

"Hotaru, I'll go." Mikan said with very sad voice.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Who said I'm jealous?" 

"I just want to get some rest."

"Okay but tell me if anything's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

At Natsume's room 

"Natsume! Why did you say something like that in front of them? We both know that we like each other!" Kurumi shouted.

"Wait, lock the door if you don't want anyone to hear us."

Kurumi locked the door and continue talking. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"Since you left me when you went here in Tokyo and leave me in our province alone, my feelings for you already disappeared."

"I didn't leave you!" 

"You didn't? Then why did you come here?"

"You're the one who left me! I said I will come back but when I went back, you're not there anymore! But I still waited for you because I love you, Natsume. I love you!"

Ruka was at the door listening to the two's conversation. He was shocked that Natsume didn't tell him this secret even though they are best friends.

End of Chapter 

**Please review… And tell me if I will continue my story or not… Thanks in advance…**


	2. Uncontrolled Feelings

**Chapter 2**

After hearing Natsume's secret, Ruka leaved with a confused feeling. He didn't know what to do. While going to his room, he passed by Mikan's room and saw her crying. He stopped by to ask Mikan and also to comfort her.

"Why are you crying, Mikan? Is it about Natsume and his childhood friend?" Ruka asked with a pity.

"Crying? I'm not crying. Why would I cry? Natsume already has a girlfriend, that's the greatest thing that could happen to me. Actually, I'm very happy for them."

"Mikan, didn't you hear Natsume? He said she's not his girlfriend. Stop crying."

"I said I'm not crying."

Silence was in the air until…

"Ruka, I admit, I'm really hurt about Natsume already having a girlfriend, but what could I do? It's not like I could break them or something."

Ruka doesn't know what to do. Of course, he love Mikan but Natsume's his best friend and he knows that Natsume also love her. What would he do? Will he give up or will he take the chance?

Silence again was in the air. No one was talking. The only thing they are hearing is Mikan's cries.

"Stop crying Mikan, Natsume loves you!"

"_What? Did I say it? It's my chance. But… Oh no, I think, I really said it…"_

"Whawawhat did you say?"

"What you heard is right. Natsume really loves you.

"But that girl…"

"I don't know anything about that girl but I know that Natsume really do loves you."

Ruka knows that Natsume did love that Kurumi girl but what can he do? He loves Mikan and he will do anything to comfort her even to sacrifice his feeling for her.

Mikan can't react of what Ruka said. She's so speechless. She can't even move. But then, she realized something.

"Ruka, I know you want to comfort me but during serious times like this, I'm already not an idiot."

"But…"

"I want to be alone. Please Ruka, leave me. Please. That's the best you can do now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, please."

"Ok, if that's what you want but call me if anything's wrong."

"Thanks."

Ruka leaves and Mikan continues crying. Many things comes into her mind.

"_What if Natsume likes me? I mean what if he really do likes me? What will I do? But do I like him too? Ugh…"_

Mikan was very confused of his feelings while at Natsume's room…

"Natsume, please.. Tell me you still love me." Kurumi pleaded that she's already crying.

"I'm sorry Kurumi but I can't lie!"

"If you don't love me, is there someone you like?"

"I can never forgive her. Who's she? Tell me!"

"If I tell you, what will you do?"

"Anything that could stop you from liking her and her from liking you! Well, if she does like you. Does she like you too?"

Natsume can't answer the question and things came running in his mind.

"_Wait, does she really like me? Does she?"_

The only thing now that he's sure is that he likes her. But who's she?

"Tell me Natsume, who's that girl? Who?"

"Get out!"

"Natsume, I'm not going out until you tell me who's that girl!" 

"I said get out!"

Natsume pushed Kurumi outside the room that she almost fell down. When Kurumi's already outside his room, Natsume locked the door immediately.

"Ugh, how can Natsume do this to me? How? I loved him for all my life and this is what I get for all I've done!" Kurumi was walking very angrily and he bumped up with a girl.

"Ouch! Watch where your walking." Kurumi said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Wait, I think I know you? You're from class B right?"

"Yeah." She answered without looking at Kurumi.

"Wait, what's your name and why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I just have dust in my eyes. By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura and you are…" Mikan looked at her and realizes that she's!

_No way. She can't be. I mean. What? I bumped into Natsume's girlfriend! What will I do now?_

"Hanabira Kurumi, I'm the new student in your class."

"Ahh…"

"Wait, do you know Natsume?"

"Yeah. He's a very mean guy."

"I think you can describe him like that. Haha. Wait Mikan, can I be your friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah like buddies or something."

"Ummm…"

"So it's settled, we're already official best friends. Bye!"

_What the hell did happen? The events were very fast that I couldn't even catch up. Did I just become a friend of my rival?_

Mikan again was confused of his feelings that she already didn't know what to do.

End of Chapter 

**Please review my fanfic… Thanks for the persons who reviewed and supported the first chapter of this fanfic… Please support it again until the end… Thanks very much… And just tell me if you want me to continue this or not… Thanks…**


	3. Fast events

**Chapter 3**

Natsume went out of his room and went to their classroom because of course, class isn't over yet. Actually, they can be punished for cutting classes but because their teacher is Mr. Narumi, they are safe. While he was headed to their classroom, oh no. He bumped to… To whom? Can it be Mikan?

"What's happening today? I bumped again. Now, to whom?" Mikan slowly lifts her head and see… What? I bumped to Natsume!

"Where are you going polka-dot? The classroom are headed that way, not this way."

"I'm not going to the classroom."

"Then where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to my room?"

"Yeah."

_What? Why the hell did I say that. Oh no._

"Why are you going to my room?"

"What? I'm not going to your room. Why would I? I'm going to the rest room?"

"Wait, why are you crying?"

"Me? I'm not crying. There's no reason for me to cry. I just have dust in my eyes."

"I know why. You're jealous huh."

"Jealous?! Are you crazy? I don't even have a boyfriend. How would I be jealous?"

"You don't have a boyfriend but you like me!"

"What?! I think you're over confident of yourself."

"If you excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."

Mikan runs towards the restroom but then.

"Mikan, stop!"

"What now?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

_Oh no. My heart's pumping very fast. What will I do. Should I say yes? Oh no._

"Yes!"

_What? What did I just say? I can't believe it. I'm already Natsume's girlfriend but I'm also the best friend of his ex-boyfriend. Why does this kind of thing keeps on happening on me today._

"Ok Mikan, I'll go. And it's up to you if you want to tell anybody about it."

Natsume ran as fast as he could but Mikan was shocked and she stopped that she cannot move.

Ruka was in his way to go back to Mikan's room because he's very worried so he accidentally AGAIN heard the conversation of Natsume and Mikan. But when he saw that Natsume was running towards him, he hide inside Mikan's room so that Natsume will not see him. And inside Mikan's room, he saw Kurumi who also accidentally heard the conversation of the two.

"You!" Ruka shouted!

Kurumi covered Ruka's mouth and said "Don't talk, they will hear us. But I can't believe it, that girl who has just became my friend is the girl that Natsume likes. Oh no, she's not getting away with this."

"Would you just leave them alone!"

"What are you saying? I know that you also like that Mikan."

"What?!"

"Don't deny it, it's very obvious."

"Well, I can't just let it pass by. Would you help me?"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I like Natsume and you like Mikan. Everybody deserves a happy ending."

"I'm sorry but I can't betray Natsume. He's my bestfriend. And just one thing, if you do anything bad to Mikan, I'm sorry but I can't let that pass by."

Ruka leaves Kurumi inside Mikan's room and ran as fast as he could. Mikan then enters her room and saw Kurumi inside.

"Kurumi?"

"I saw what happened?"

"What did you saw?"

"Everything."

"Look, it's not what you think."

"Don't worry, you're my best friend. I know that you did that for me?"

"What? I mean, what?"

"You accepted his offer so that you can easily bring us back together."

"What?!"

"Thanks for being such a good friend." _You will pay for what you done. You will see, Natsume and I will be back again. You will be hurt just like what I'm feeling right now. _"C'mon, let's go back to our classroom."

Mikan and Kurumi already reached the classroom.

Natsume's POV 

_What? Mikan and Kurumi are together. Mikan is such an idiot. Wait, you mean Kurumi heard everything. Oh no, Mikan will be in trouble._

End of POV

"I'm sorry we're late Mr. Narumi." Kurumi apologized.

"I'll let it pass this time but next time, I won't."

"Thanks."

"Looks like you've got a new friend."

"Yeah. Me and Mikan are officially best friends."

After the class…

"Mikan!" Sumire called Mikan.

"Why Sumire?"

"What are you doing? You're befriending that Kurumi. Everyone knows that you and Natsume like each other. Even though, I hate you for that, I can't just see you give up."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, don't be an innocent jerk, I know you like him."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

_Ok fine I know but what else can I do? It's not as if I can help the situation. Oh please, what'll I do?_

End of Chapter 

_**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue it or not. Thanks.**_


	4. A heart for revenge

**A Choice and a Decision**

Chapter 4 Italicized words are thoughts… 

"Class dismissed." Mr. Narumi ended the class. The students started to run.

"Mikan!" Kurumi called Mikan.

"Why?" Mikan answered with a question.

"Wanna hang-out with me?"

Mikan looked at Natsume for a second and she saw him looking at her with an angry face.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why? Is it because of Natsume?"

"What? Of course not."

"Then let's go."

Kurumi held Mikan's hand and went out of the room. While inside the room…

"Natsume, didn't you notice?" Ruka asked.

"Notice what?"

"Your ex-girlfriend became friends with your girlfriend?"

"What are you saying?! Shut up or someone will hear you."

"I'm sorry but…" 

"What do you want me to do? Stop them?" 

"That's not what I meant but don't you think Mikan will…"

"Mikan has a mind of her own. Trust her."

"But Natsume… Oh well, ok."

Now let's see what Mikan and Kurumi are doing…

"Mikan, let's go buy ice cream." Kurumi said while pulling Mikan to the ice cream cart.

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's ok."

"C'mon."

"1 strawberry ice cream please." Mikan ordered.

"Your favorite?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" 

"I really like mango but 2 chocolate ice cream please." Kurumi ordered.

"Two?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Natsume's favorite is chocolate. Since then, chocolate also became my favorite."

"You really know many things about him."

"Of course. We're childhood friends. I should know everything about him."

"Umm.. Yeah, you're right."

_You'll see Mikan. Natsume will be mine!_

"C'mon Mikan. Let's go to Natsume before this ice cream melts."

The two went to Natsume's room.

"Natsume!" Kurumi shouted. "Here's an ice cream for you. It's chocolate. Your favorite."

"I don't like chocolate stupid. I hate it." Natsume said.

"But you like it when we're young."

"Yeah, but now (looking at Mikan's ice cream), I already like strawberry. Right Mikan?"

"Umm yeah." Mikan answered.

"Look!"

_Mikan, you'll pay for this!_

"Umm, guys, I have to go."

"Why?" Natsume asked. "You can stay here if you like.

"I just.. Umm, I just wanna go see Hotaru."

"Hotaru?" Kurumi asked. "Oh, that invention girl."

"Yeah, that's her. Ok, I'll go."

Mikan left them then oh! Kurumi slapped Natsume!

"What do you think you're doing Natsume?"

"Why? What do you think I'm doing?"

"I know it Natsume! I know it! Mikan is your girlfriend."

"That idiot told you?"

"No! I heard you! I can't believe, she's the one that you love considering the fact that we're childhood friends."

"We are but as you say, it's when we're still children! Can't you see? I don't love you anymore!" 

Kurumi cries. "Natsume, I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Stop crying. Even if you cry a flood, I will still not love you. You know whom I love so don't ever expect that I will still love you."

Kurumi stops crying. "Ok, if I can't have you, NOBODY CAN HAVE YOU!" Kurumi went out of the room. _Especially that Mikan!_

End of Chapter 

**This chapter is too short but I promise to make up in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters. Please still read and review my story until the end. Thanks.**


	5. I'm sorry Mikan!

**Chapter 5**

The next day in the morning…

Natsume was in his room preparing for class when Kurumi came inside his room.

"What the heck are you doing? Can't you understand what I said to you yesterday that…" Before Natsume finished what he's going to say, Kurumi cut it off by talking.

"Stop right there! Do you think you can say those words to me again?"

"Of course! Why? What're you gonna do, kill yourself, suicide? Well, I don't care!" 

"No way. I'm gonna do nothing to myself, but to Mikan, I can!"

"Don't you dare touch even the tip of Mikan's finger!"

"What if I want to?"

"Then I'll have to hurt you!"

"You're really an idiot Natsume!" 

"What?!"

"I said you're an idiot, Natsume especially for choosing Mikan over me!"

"Don't even try repeating those words again!"

"I can if I want to!"

"What are you up to?" 

"I'll get straight to the point, Natsume. I always get what I want. Everything that I want! Don't you think that I'll just let you get away after hurting me! Natsume, I like you and I will get you! But to do that, I have to get rid of Mikan first."

"You can't hurt Mikan."

"Why not?"

"I said you can't!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I'll just make her forget you."

"You can never do that!"

"You're really an idiot! Of course I can. I mean, my alice can. Haha."

"So, that's why…"

"Yeah Natsume. That's why all the girls who had crush on you hated you when I came."

"I can never let that happen. And besides, Mikan has a nullifying alice. She can nullify yours."

"Baka! Don't you know, an alice can cancel out the same alice."

"You mean…"

"Yes Natsume. I also have a nullifying alice."

"Don't do it. You're really an evil witch. I thought Sumire is already a witch but compared to you, she's an angel!"

_Sumire: Why am I in the script? I didn't do anything wrong._

_Me: Don't worry Sumire. At least, Natsume thinks that you're an angel._

_Sumire: Yeah, it's the best thing that happened to me._

_Me: Okay, back to the story._

"It's already late Natsume. You have already hurt me. There can't be anyway for me to stop my plan."

"You're a devil!"

"Yes I am but there's still away for you to prevent me from continuing my plan."

"I know your plan devil."

"Really?"

"You'll make me forget my feelings for her instead of her to forget me."

"Wrong! Well, I thought of that but I realized that it's not that sure that it will work out so I thought of another plan."

"What's that? Tell me."

Cut cut cut… You'll know it later…

At the afternoon…

"Class dismissed." Mr. Narumi dismissed the class.

"Polka, 7pm later at the Sakura tree. Don't be late, I have something to tell you." Natsume shouted to Mikan that everyone can hear him.

"Mikan! You're so cool. I mean, you will be alone with the hottest guy in school!" Yuu said with matching "Yeehee…"

"Don't be silly. He said he's just say something to me."

"Maybe he'll ask you to marry him." Anna said.

"Yeah or he'll ask you for a date on Saturday." Nonoko added.

"I don't care what you're thinking but I want to see what will happen." Hotaru said.

"No way Hotaru. No one must see us there." Mikan objected.

"I'm just kidding. No way I want to see you there. It's not worth it. But I can take pictures of you together. It'll be a fortune if I sell it."

"Hotaru!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just joking you know."

"But I'm really excited."

"Yehee." Anna said.

"Tell us everything about it. We'll be waiting in your room later." Nonoko said.

"You really are… Fine! Ok, but don't go and especially don't watch."

"Fine, fine." Anna said.

7pm at the Sakura tree…

"That Natsume is late when he's the one who asked me to go here." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan heard someone coming.

"I think that's Natsume. Yeah, I'm right. Natsume, here!"

"Umm Mikan…"

"What's it about that you have to tell me in private?"

"Umm…"

"Tell me!"

"I…"

Flashback 

"The only thing that you can do Natsume is to break up with her. Well, I already said to you that if I can't have you, nobody can. But I know that I can." Kurumi said.

"You're a devil on earth!" 

"Yes I am. Well, then choose! Break up with her or I'll erase her feelings for you."

"Do you think I have a choice? But don't forget this. Even if I break up with her, she's still the one that I love. I still can't love you whatever you do."

"Blah blah blah." Kurumi said while pretending that she's not listening but she heard everything that Natsume said that make him angrier than before. "Just break up with her! I don't need to hear everything. 7pm later at the Sakura tree to make it more romantic to be hurt! Haha."

End of Flashback

"I want to break up with you Mikan!"

Silence was in the air. Mikan and Natsume didn't move or say anything until…

"Why Natsume? Don't you love me anymore."

"….."

"I will not break up with you until you tell me that you don't love me anymore."

"….."

"Talk Natsume. Why don't you tell me that you don't love me."

"I'm sorry Mikan. I don't have a choice."

Natsume left Mikan. Mikan's tears dropped.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is kinda romantic. I'm sorry for not making it funny. Reviews please. Don't worry, I'll update it soon.**


	6. Friends to the Rescue!

**Chapter 6**

Mikan started to cry. While on Mikan's bedroom…

"What's tooking Mikan so long?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't rush them, Hotaru. Maybe, they're doing something, umm, you know." Anna giggled.

"Anna, you're so! Natsume said he's just gonna tell something to Mikan. It's not like they're doing, oh, you know what!" Nonoko said.

"But aren't you interested of what they're doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course we are!" Anna and Nonoko said with a giggle.

"Wait, where's Yuu?" Anna realized that Yuu was not there and started to ask.

"Are you crazy? Boys can't go to girls' room at night." Nonoko said.

"Yeah and Yuu is an honor student so he will protect his record." Hotaru added.

Nonoko went near the window and saw Mikan…

"Look, is that Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah." Hotaru said.

"It looks like she's crying. And look, she's not moving." Anna added.

"Isn't Natsume there?" Hotaru said.

"I can't see him anywhere there." Nonoko answered.

"C'mon, let's see what's happening."

The three rushed to the Sakura tree.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. "What are you doing there?"

"….." Mikan didn't answer but she's really crying very hard.

"Why are you crying Mikan? What did Natsume tell you?" Nonoko asked.

"Nananatsume."

"What?" Anna asked. "What did Natsume do?"

"Natsume dumped me!" Now, Mikan's crying really hard!

"What?! You don't even become…" Hotaru said with confusion.

"We did. In fact, it's just last last night." Mikan answered.

"But why?" Anna said.

They heard someone coming.

"I think there's someone coming." Anna said.

"Who's there?" Hotaru asked.

"It's me Ruka." Ruka came.

"What are you doing here Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"I heard that Natsume is going here so… Mikan, why are you crying?"

"Ruka!" Mikan hugged Ruka. "Your… Your bestfriend broke up with me and he didn't even tell me why."

"What? Natsume broke up with you?" Ruka shouted.

"Yeah and I really don't know why." Mikan was still crying.

"But I do." Ruka said.

"You do?" The four of them said.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that it's because of Kurumi."

"You mean, Natsume loves Kurumi?" Hotaru asked

"Hell no! In fact, he hates her very much!"

"But why?"

"I don't know but we must figure it out. Mikan, stop crying. The four of us will figure this out. I must know what's going on. And don't ever trust that Kurumi girl. She's not worthy to be a friend or a person to be trusted."

End of Chapter 

**Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is short and too dramatic. I'll make it up in the next chapters. I promise to make them more funny and exciting. Please leave reviews. I appreciate them very much.**


	7. Sacrifice

**Chapter 7**

"Mikan, stop crying there. Don't worry, we'll help you get Natsume back." Hotaru's really trying to comfort Mikan.

"Stop saying that Hotaru. We know that you just want to take pictures of them together!" Anna giggled.

"Well, I didn't think of that but I'll accept your suggestion."

"And I'll ask Natsume the reason he broke up with you." Ruka said.

"Don't bother Ruka." Mikan was still crying. "I don't need to know. It's enough that he broke up with me. I don't want to be hurt again."

"If that's what you want." Ruka said.

"Umm, I think it's getting late. We have to go back to our rooms before the teachers see us or we'll be punished." Nonoko interrupted.

"Yeah." Hotaru said.

"C'mon Mikan. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Ruka said.

The five of them went back to their own rooms while…

"Hahaha!" Kurumi slipped from the back of the Sakura tree. "Poor Mikan but it's right for her! Well if she doesn't want to be hurt again by Natsume, I'll do it for her. Hahaha!"

The next day in the Elementary Class B…

"Everybody, be quiet. Mr. Narumi said he's gonna come. He's just late today." Yuu said trying to keep everybody quiet.

"Ruka, let's go." Natsume said.

"We're going to cut class again?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. Why? You're afraid? Then don't come with me! Stay here!" Natsume became angry and then went out but before he stepped outside the room.

"Natsume!" Kurumi shouted trying to get the attention of Natsume and everybody in the class but Natsume didn't respond and just continued going out.

"Aren't you gonna tell everybody that you broke up with Mikan and became my boyfriend?!"

"Shut up!" Natsume said.

"Well, it's true so if you're shy to tell them, I will. Everybody, I'm Natsume's new girlfriend! Right Natsume?

"….." Natsume continued walking.

"He's shy but what you heard is true and it's because of one special friend, Mikan Sakura. Wait, where's she?" 

"Ohayoo minasan!" Mikan said to the class happily while entering the classroom.

"Mikan, is it true?" Yuu asked.

"What?" Mikan said.

"That Natsume broke up with you and you helped Kurumi to get him back?"

"Ah that. Yeah, I helped Kurumi to get him back. Right, Kurumi?"

"Yeah." Kurumi wondered. _Why is she happy? Didn't Natsume break up with her? But I saw it with my two eyes! I want her to be hurt but…_

"Ruka, where's Natsume?"

"He went out. Why?" 

"I just want to tell him that if he hurt Kurumi, I will not let it pass away. Kurumi's my best friend and I will not let him to get hurt especially by that Natsume! Right Kurumi?" Mikan said this in a volume that can be heard by everybody. 

"Ah, yeah." Kurumi was really angry this time. "Okay, I need to go. I will find Natsume. Bye."

"Bye." Mikan said while waving goodbye.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Sumire shouted.

"Why? What am I doing? I'm helping Kurumi."

"But why do you seem happy?"

"Of course, breaking up with Natsume is like the greatest thing that could ever happen to me! I really don't like that guy! He's mean, nasty, naughty, bad, I mean the worst person I've ever seen! Mikan's tears started to fall."

"Mikan?!" Sumire said in a sad voice.

"Well, I can't do anything. Natsume's the one who broke up with me. And I can't refuse."

"Did he tell you that he doesn't love you anymore?"

"That's the worst part. He didn't even tell me the reason he broke up with me." Mikan started to cry hard. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Mikan runs and went outside.

Mikan went to the garden of the Academy and sat at the bench there and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry. Suddenly someone came.

"Mikan? Are you still crying?" A manly voice said. 

"Who's there?"

"It's me Ruka."

"I'm not crying. Why would I cry? I'm happy, very very happy. I'm the happiest girl in Alice Academy, no in Tokyo, no in Japan no in the whole wide world. I'm very very very happy."

"You know Mikan, you can cry if you want. It'll help you conquer your feelings more."

"I already told you. There's no reason for me to cry. Nothing, nothing, nothing." Mikan's tears dropped and started crying.

"Mikan."

"I really don't know what happened. I love Natsume very much but what else can I do? He loves Kurumi and I think that's the reason he broke up with me."

"You don't understand Mikan. Natsume really loves you!" 

"If he do, why did he break up with me? There's no reason for you to lie just to comfort me. I'm fine." Mikan was still crying.

"But you love him!" Ruka shouted.

"Yeah and my grandpa told me that…"

Granpa: Loving is sacrificing everything to make your love happy.

"Yeah Mikan but you don't have to give up your love for him." 

"I'm not giving up my love for him. In fact, I still love him. I'm just letting him do whatever makes him happy. And Kurumi makes him happy."

"You're really an idiot Mikan!" Kurumi shouted as she interrupted the two's conversation.

"Kurumi?!" The two shouted.

"I'm the one who made Natsume break up with you! Natsume loves you!" 

"But…" Mikan said.

"Look, I threatened Natsume that if he doesn't break up with you, I will erase your feelings for him."

"So your alice is…"

"Yeah. I can erase other's feelings for someone." 

"I can't believe I've done that to a good person like you. I'm really very happy that Natsume found someone like you. So what're you waiting for. Hurry up, go to Natsume and say to him everything. Go!"

"Thanks Kurumi."

"Are you kidding? I'm the one who must say that to you. Thank you Mikan. If I haven't seen the real you, I could have been the worst devil on earth. So go and hurry up."

"Ummm, bye,"

Mikan ran all the way to Natsume's room.

End of Chapter 

**I'm sorry to cut it this way. And I'm sorry to make the story really fast. I did that because vacation's almost over and I can't pay much attention to my fanfics so as must as possible, I have to finish all my fics this summer. Okay, that's all. Please leave a review. Thanks in advance.**


	8. The End

**Chapter 8**

"Why did you do that Kurumi?" Ruka asked.

"After I heard what Mikan said, I realized that if I really love Natsume then I must sacrifice for his own happiness and his happiness is to be with Mikan." Kurumi answered. "And don't act like you are surprised. I know that you love Mikan."

"What?!"

"Don't lie. It's obvious you know. Wait, want to be my boyfriend. Besides, we're both free."

"Stop that Kurumi!"

"I'm just kidding. Well, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Don't you know. I'm going to America today. My father wants me to study there."

"Oh the principal?"

"Yeah. Well then, bye."

At the Sakura tree

"Where could that Natsume be?" Mikan looks around and stepped at…

"Ouch! Watch where you're stepping idiot."

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged Natsume but he stop her.

"What are you doing? I just broke up with you and…" Before Natsume finished what he's saying…

"You did that because you love me."

"What?! I don't love you."

"You love me!"

"No I don't. What makes you think that?"

"Well Natsume, I love you so you love me."

"No, you love me but I don't love you."

"Yeah you love me."

"I said you love me."

"I think this is nonsense."

"Thank you Natsume."

"Thank you? Why?"

"Because I realized that you really love me."

"I said I…" Before Natsume finished what he's saying, Mikan tapped his lips by her finger.

"I know it. Kurumi told me everything and I can't blame her. I think she really loves you Natsume."

"….."

"Why don't we go thank her?" Mikan held Natsume's hand.

"Thank her? But she's the one who made our life miserable."

"But Natsume, let's thank her. Please, please, please."

"You're acting like a baby Mikan."

"You called me Mikan! You really love me!"

"Mikan, you're so. C'mon let's go to Kurumi."

"Thanks Natsume."

The two went to Kurumi's room.

Knock Knock.

"Kurumi." Mikan calls for Kurumi.

"What are you doing there? Oh, the two are together." Mr. Narumi chuckled.

"Umm, we just want to say something to Kurumi." Mikan said.

"Don't you know? Kurumi's gonna go to America today?" Mr. Narumi said.

"What the hell?" Natsume said. "I thought she was just joking when she said that to me."

"She told you?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, c'mon. She said she'll be going on 10am."

"Well, it's only 9:45. You can still catch up with her." Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan and Natsume ran as fast as they could until they reached Kurumi.

"Black cat! How do you suppose to explain this? You're late! You didn't even think that this must be the last time we can see each other?" Kurumi said happily.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"You really are something Natsume."

"Umm, Kurumi, thanks." Mikan said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"And uh, I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused."

"No problem Kurumi. Just promise that you'll come back."

"Are you kidding Mikan? Hope she'll never come back!" Natsume said.

Everybody laughed.

"Well then, bye!" Kurumi waved goodbye.

"Ummm, Natsume."

"Why?"

"I love you!" Mikan hugged Natsume and kissed him at his cheeks.

"I love you too idiot!"

**The end**

**Are the events fast? I'm sorry but I have to rush it because it's almost school days again. Well, then, goodbye and please leave a review.**


End file.
